1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch having a plurality of contact holders of the type wherein one contact holder is moved from a working position to an original or neutral position upon the movement of another contact holder to a working position, and wherein more than one contact holder is prevented from being placed simultaneously in a working position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On conventional switch of such kind includes three contact holders juxtaposed in the casing of the switch, and corresponding returners or return members and stoppers or stopping members. The contact holder of the switch is moved from a neutral position to a working position by the pushing of an operator member. The return member returns the other contact holders to a neutral position when one of the contact holders is moved to a working position; and the stopper cooperates with the return member to prevent more than one contact holder from simultaneously being placed in a working position. Since the return members and stoppers are individually provided in the conventional switch, the switch tends to have a large number of components and requires a high dimensional accuracy of the component, making it difficult to manufacture the switch.